Belladonna
by jisbonshipperat-heart
Summary: Episode tag, jisbon fluff, very little else. Enjoy


**Episode tag: Devils Cherry**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

He took his first sip letting the sweet liquid gather in his mouth. Then his conscience hit, "can't you see there's people who care about you, who need you?" her words were like a knife in his back. He had told Charlotte that Lisbon was the only person who knew who he was, he desperately didn't want to hurt her. Carefully he placed the mug back on the desk. He wasn't going to.

He waited a while to see if Charlotte would appear, but nothing changed, only the rain began to fall harder. He closed his eyes, willing the belladonna to take effect. Time began to slip through his fingertips, running away from him. Hours may have passed before he moved again, the constant beat of the rain, acting as a lullaby caused him to fall into a light slumber.

"Jane! Jane? You up here?" she asked, the light patter of her feet coming closer and closer. He heard the door creak loudly as it swung open on it's hinge. Seeing the tea cup she cursed loudly and ran to him.

"Lisbon. I've told you before call me Patrick please" he whispered. His voice sounded hoarse.

"I'm going to need an ambulance at ..." she began before he closed her phone.

"Jane..." this resulted in a stern glance from him.

"Patrick you have just drunk...

"A highly toxic substance that could lead to consequences in the future" he finished for her.

"Does your nagging ever cease?" he asked. She slapped him hard across the cheek, and then recoiled from her action instantly apologising. His hand flew to his inflamed jaw, gently massaging his wound.

"God, I'm so sorry. Do you want some ice?" she asked.

"I had it coming don't worry" He muttered, not really sure of his own words. Lisbon leaned in pushing her face closer to his to examine the wound she had inflicted.

"Jane I think I've fractured something" her eyes were now no more than an inch away from his.

Gently he grasped her chin and pulled it round to level with his. He carefully pushed his lips against hers, in a tender yet intense fashion. She didn't resist. Instantaneously he felt guilty, unfaithful to his wife, but abandoned that when memories of his ill fated night with Lorelei returned to him. His stomach began to churn as she deepened the kiss, gently probing her tongue between his lips. He shivered in delight at her response. It was as if all those years of waiting, dancing around each other had been condensed into half a minute.

Eventually they had to break, whilst Lisbon gasped for breath Jane blankly stared out into the rain. Maybe Charlotte was right, perhaps he did need to move on.

Lisbon grasped his tea cup and stood up.

"Goodnight Patrick" she whispered. She padded back down the steps till she turned back into the bull pen and through to the kitchenette. She let the tea pour down the plug-hole. All of this he could hear from the attic. It was as if the kiss had given him superhuman powers, although he concluded he would rather fly than have sensitive hearing.

Reluctantly he lay down on his make-shift bed, his saint Teresa wasn't coming back tonight. For this first night in 3 weeks he slept, he hadn't since his night with Lorelei.

His alarm rang at 7:55 pulling him out of his deep slumber. He ran a comb through his hair, before catching sight of the brown paper bag full of tea. Belladonna. His memory of last night was patchy at best, he hadn't had much, but his tea cup was gone. Lisbon must have taken it down, he was going to be in trouble today. Lisbon, he had kissed her. He began to panic, what had he done.

He almost jogged down the stairs, being late would add to the large list of things she had against him. He straightened his suit and walked into her office.

"what were you thinking last night?" she snapped.

"I wasn't thinking" he muttered

"Well next time think about me before you pull a stunt like that! Imagine how I'm supposed to feel, constantly on the edge, never knowing. It kills me Patrick" she blurted out.

"Look I'm sorry I kissed you but you hardly said no" he shouted before realising to lower his voice.

She shifted uncomfortably

Then it hit him like a stone and suddenly he felt heavy. The Belladonna had made him hallucinate, cause him to see what he wanted to. He hit his head with the palms of his hands and stared towards her, not making eye contact.

Quickly he stood up and paced over to her desk. He pushed his lips against hers forcing their lips to connect, almost quivering as she retaliated. His hand rose to the small of her back and he broke the kiss.

"All I wanted was an apology Patrick" she whispered.

"I, I, ok" he stammered. Amazed by her calm when he could feel his heartbeat racing.

"Still? Years gone by and words don't come easily, like forgive me?" she said laughing.

"Don't judge me woman, you caught me off guard" he mumbled.

He held her hand for a moment before swiftly exiting the room.

"I ought to burn that tea cup" she said sarcastically in the distance.


End file.
